cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clever Girl
Clever Girl was a female Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park series. She was a park attraction of Isla Nublar, until she escaped and started causing chaos. She is notable by a large scar she has over her left eye. She serves as the main antagonist of the original Jurassic Park. Biography Clever Girl was born sometime around 1990 on the island of Isla Sorna. However, a defect occurred in her cloning process, causing the Raptor to have a severely aggressive and sociopathic mindset, as when a pack of eight were originally bread, she killed three of them to ascend to dominance, while leaving the other four left to serve her. She was then transferred to Isla Sorna, but while being placed into her cage, Clever managed to catch and kill park worker, Jophery Brown. As a result, Doctor Alan Grant was brought in to try and declare the safety of the park. Clever and her four subordinates were placed in a very specially guarded holding pen with an automated feeding system. She then commanded her four subordinates and had them attack the security fencing around the pen for her in order to find weak spots. She also developed a particular dislike for Robert Muldoon. Eventually, during the power outage caused by technician, Dennis Nedry, the electrical fences around the pen are shut down, allowing Clever and the other Raptors to tear their way out, and Clever then leads the other Raptors around the island, roaming and hunting Alan Grant, Robert Muldoon and the other Humans. She then came upon an injured Harding, who helped Grant escape, and she proceeds to cruelly finish him off before setting out to find the others. She and her pack eventually catch up to the others, with her pack members attacking the other members, Clever sets a trap for Muldoon, which is followed with Clever then ambushing and killing him. After this, Clever leads her pack into the visitor center, and she proceeds to track and chase a separated Grant. Tracking Grant to a kitchen with two of her subordinates, Grant manages to trick and disorient her two subordinates, while Clever proceeds to chase Grant as he is rescued by Hammond. Clever chased Grant and Hammond to a weapons storage room, eventually being joined by all four of her subordinates. Eventually, the Raptors all managed to break into the room, but Grant fightss them off, firing and killing two subordinates with a shotgun and allowing Grant and Hammond to escape to the main floor. However, Clever leads the pack there and corners the two. However, just before they can kill them, the Tyrannosaurus Rex known as Rexy comes in and kills her two remaining subordinates, leaving Clever to attack Rexy. However, after a fierce fight, Rexy overpowers and kills Clever by biting down on her and throwing her into a Tyrannosaurus skeleton statue. Personality and Traits Clever Girl appeared to have a very sociopathic persona, even by the standards of a wild carnivore. She was incredibly sadistic and merciless, and unlike a normal wild animal, she killed for pleasure and sport, and sought to wipe out Humanity on the island so she could remain dominant. She cared mostly about having power over others and sought to achieve that power by any means, and all that mattered to her was that she remained superior to others, such as killing three members of her pack just to assert dominance, as well as kill anyone who stood in her way, even sadistically torturing her victims. This is likely due to the defect that occurred in her cloning process, which heavily increased her aggression. She was also highly intelligent and controlling, ordering her subordinates to attack the fence to search for weak spots, and remembering to attack different spots. She was also smart enough not to fall for Grant's tricks in the kitchen, and she was very relentless and would stop at nothing until she achieved her goal. She was also anti social, for while normal Raptors simply have a temper and fight a lot, she was exceedingly brutal, such as outright killing some of her original pack for dominance, killing humans and other animals for sport and even snapping at the other Raptors for entering her personal space. Trivia Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anarchist Category:Game Changer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Category:Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Obsessed Category:Serious Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Hunters Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthrope Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Jerks Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Trap Masters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Mastermind Category:Assassin Category:Mutilators Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Outcasts Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Determinators